Not Another Year
by werecatgurl
Summary: What happens when Harry is away from Hogwarts and finds he is not an only child? Rated for some language and possible romance, depending on how my friend and I feel
1. Default Chapter

**TigersEye: School for the Young and Magically Gifted**

_Disclaimer: I own everything except the few professors (Snape, Sprout, and Promfrey) going with the small group and Harry, 'Mione, Draco, and Pansy. Oh, and the last name Nox. That I don't own as well._

Okay, this chappie is basically 411 about how the plot works and every thing. I've stopped working (Temporarily) on my other two stories which really suck. On to the info.

The plot is sort of like Atlantis; Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy (Though she'll be leaving sometime) and are sent to an American wizarding school in Texas.

What's Different: Since this is my story and I control what happens, Harry meets his older sister, though he doesn't know who she is. It wouldn't be obvious, she has dark red hair and grey eyes, is interested in the Dark Arts, and is excellent in potions. Not to mention anti-social. There is also MANY more made up characters, Sotay Nox is one. She has a major crush on Harry and Snape, whereas Draco falls for Lance (Lannette Christine) Potter. There's Lucifer, a slightly dense boy who follows Lance around like a dog. Claire is Lance's 'sister', but won't be mentioned much since she will be sent to Hogwarts in place of someone. Her 'brother' is out of school, so he won't be mentioned much either. There are also some other random people I'll shove in there. Maybe.

This story is also going to be written by my friend, who has a different writing style then me. You have been warned.

Lance's Past: Here it is since it won't be mentioned later and without this, it'll be very confusing. Lance was nearly one year old when Harry was born, but not quite, which is why they are in the same year. After The Dark Lord Voldemort destroyed Godric's Hollow, she was taken to the Adoption Center, before Hagrid showed up. She was adopted by a family visiting England. They were looking for a child for their daughter and eight year old son to love, but the mother didn't want to have to give birth again, so they settled on adoption. Lance was about Claire's age, so she was the lucky picked one. They took her back to America, where she settled right in. Now at sweet seventeen, she is in her next to last year at TigersEye.

Any other questions about the plot or Lance's background can be submitted in a review.


	2. The actual Ch1

**Chapter One **

Our story begins on a train, a sleek black train meant for speed, not particularly long journies. If you were to enter a certain compartment, you would nearly drown from the amount of exhaustion and enmity in the atmosphere of the cramped area. The four students within had long since been enemies, since year one in fact, but today they had ridden the Hogwarts Express to the closest airport, then flew across the seas for hours on end before boarding _another_ train and here is where we find them. Of course, it would have been easier to use a portkey, if it weren't for the fact that America didn't use a portkey system. And that the whirling spinning trip would take at least an hour.

In one seat in the compartment, sat a short, raven-haired, emerald-eyed, pale boy and a slim girl with wavy brown hair. Across from them, a paler blond haired boy with cold grey eyes. Clinging to his arm was a pug-faced girl. The same thought was in each of their minds; Damn Dumbledor and fucking letter.

_Dear Hogwarts student(s),_

_You and four others have been selected to travel to the United States of America for a Student Exchange program due to your excellent grades in certain subjects and election by staff members. On September first, you shall board the Hogwarts Express and ride to Hogwarts. From there you will ride to an airport where a privet jet will be waiting. You will fly to America where you will board a train that will transport you to the school. All supplies have been provided._

_Best of wishes and good luck,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledor_

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed, but his breath hitched. Draco broke the tense silence.

"Nervous, Potter?" He asked, smirking maliciously.

Harry retorted defensivly, "You wish, Malfoy."

"Yeah?" Draco sneered, "Well you-" He was cut off by the opening of the sliding door.

A girl stood in the doorway. Her slick black hair framed her porceline-like face. Two deep set blue eyes were perched above a straight, dainty nose. She was beautiful, if not a little pale.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked shyly.

Draco rushed up and threw his arms around her waist and lifted her off of the ground with the cry of, "SOTAY!"

"Draco," She choked out in a whiney voice, "you're _hurting_ me!" That caused Draco to set her down gently and loosen his hold while muttering an apology.

Harry stared at her, drooling slightly, while Hermione observed unapprovingly. He snapped out of it, blushing, when he heard a whisper in his ear. "Potter, cut it out and stop embarrassing her." Harry turned his head, only to come face to face with an amused Malfoy.

Sotay sat next to Draco when he had resumed his seat. She cuddled into him and declared, "I'm dead tired. Draco, you will be my pillow," Before falling asleep.

Draco smirked again and said smugly, "Jealous, Potter?" It was hard to tell if Harry was jealous, but it was clear Pansy was.

Harry was going to say, "None of your business, Malfoy" but Draco cut him off. "Relax, she's only my best friend." Harry and Pansy were both visably relieved.

'Damn she hott!' Harry thought as he settled for gazing at this Sotay. He had, at one time, liked Cho, but in his fifth year she had turned all bitchy. He also thought that he had loved Hermione at one point, but soon realized it was just a deep feeling of trust and friendship. Besides, everyone but idiots knew that Hermione had it bad for Ron.

Soon the train came to a stop in front of an iron wrought gate with a plaque bearing the legend: Tigerseye School for the Young and Magically Gifted.' Sotay nearly rolled off of her seat, but Harry caught her. Her eyes fluttered open and she muttered a thanks before shooting him a smile that could melt him to putty if it weren't for Hermione, who was prodding them along, reminding them of their business.

A large crowd stood just past the gate. Some of the students and teachers boarded the train while others were waving and shouting goodbyes. Most reluctant to leave was a short girl with brown hair worn in a layered cut. On closer inspections, it seemed that a red-head girl was trying to make her stay. She was clutching the brunette's hands, scowling, and muttering something.

In the end, the brunette boarded the train, leaving a scowling friend who turned on her heel and joined the crowd.

An irritated, cold voice rang out over the crowd. "Hogwarts students this way, now." It was the Potions Master, Severus "Sevvy" Snape. "I said **now**." He stated.

They lined up and Snape left them with the scowling red head. "Come on," she said in a cold voice that could rival Snape's. At a closer glance, you could tell that she was taller, and possibly about a year older than the Exchange students. She had whitish gray, the color of ashes, eyes and freckles, though no one had ever gotten close enough to see them, yet. Draco's heart skipped a beat. To him, she was very pretty.

She glanced at the clipboard Snape had handed her. "Granger, Malfoy, Nox, Parkinson and Potter," she spat out the last name, "Follow me." She turned and stalked into the building. 'She seems pissed,' Sotay thought.

They went down corridors and stairs until they stopped in front of a painting of a fawn in a field. The girl poked at the painting and said in a clear voice, "Move. Now." 'Damn, she is pissed,' Sotay thought again. A door behind the painting opened to a circular room with doors and halls breaking off. "Welcome to Serpantstail," Their guide said in a bored tone. She consulted her clipboard. "Malfoy and Potter," again she spat out the name like a vile curse word, "That way," She pointed to a black door. "Parkinson, Granger, blue door. Nox," Here she was interrupted.

"It's Sotay," the younger girl said courageously and with pride.

"Nox," The American girl said in a colder tone that sent shivers up Sotay's back, "Red door. You are sharing with me and the top bunk's mine. The other is off limits." The girl went to a room full of blacks and dark grays and blues. The top bunk of one of the beds in the room had an obviously hand-made black down comforter patterned with Happy Bunny and skulls. There was a feather pillow and a cord, attached to an electric blanket running down, but Sotay didn't know that. ((A/N: The rooms are magically cooled at night so it's a bit chilly)) The other top bunk was neatly kept and had a red comforter, a green sleeping bag and a feather pillow. The anti-social American grabbed a thick book and a bag of tortilla corn chips and left.

Sotay collapsed onto her bed. She had had a long day and now she had a splitting headache and extreme exhaustion. She pulled three things from her trunk, a small bottle of brandy she had smuggled, a bottle of pills, also smuggled, and a glass. She poured half of the glass and dropped two aspirins in, watching them dissolve. She downed the whole glass in a couple of gulps. Her concoction was meant to bring a pleasant, dream filled sleep. Sotay's last thought was of Harry, before she fell back on her pillow, snoring lightly.

Meanwhile:

The common room was empty, except for the American girl and Malfoy. She was reading her book and eating her chips while Draco was talking about Brittan, his family, Quidditch, his family, Hogwarts, and his family to fill the uncomfortable silence.

He was saying, "The Malfoys are a wealthy pureblood family," when she snapped her book shut.

Her voice had an acid-like effect on Draco that burned through his mind and heart. "One: I don't know you. Two: I don't like you. What can we conclude?" Here she paused. Getting no answer, she continued, "We can conclude that I'm not listening and I don't want you talking to me. You will go to your room and stay there, allowing me to finish my book in _peace_." She had kept her voice level the entire time, and only let the anger show in her voice a little.

Like a boy who had been punished severly, he bowed his head and made his way to the room he was to share with Potter. He would do anything for her at this point, he was in love. It is, after all, human nature to want what they can't have.

Darkness fell upon the school like a blanket that would be removed soon to welcome the new day.

((A/N: How was the first chapter? Your opinion will help, and don't forget to review! TTFN))


End file.
